Avec toi
by LilieMoonlightchild
Summary: Après avoir quitté Azkaban, Sirius Black trouve refuge à Poudlard auprès de ses amis Remus et Céleste. Mais celle-ci a bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Sirius décide de passer à l'action : l'avoir pour lui seul ! (Mes plus plates excuses pour ce piètre résumé...)
1. Prologue

**Amis du jour, bonjour !**

**Me voilà avec ma toute première fic fraichement conçue. N'étant une experte en la matière, j'espère tout de même qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'il me plait de l'écrire.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient (tout est à JK Rowling) sauf une petite personne dont vous trouverez l'identité facilement**

* * *

Sirius se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement, jeta ses vêtements d'ex-prisonnier en boule dans un coin et entra dans la cabine.

L'eau coulait abondamment sur sa peau, lui arrachant quelques soupirs d'aise, de par la chaleur qui en émanait. Sirius se savonna longuement, tiraillé qu'il était par des émotions contradictoires.

Les mouvements sur son corps se faisaient lents, comme si le fait d'ôter la crasse de ses membres amaigris permettrait de retirer toutes les cicatrices, les marques du temps et de ses précédents actes.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que Sirius s'en rende compte. Il frissonnait. Non pas à cause de la fraîcheur qui avait envahi la pièce suite à un vague courant d'air, mais à cause des souvenirs de cette rencontre inattendue avec Remus et Céleste dans la Cabane Hurlante, il y avait à peine une heure.

Il sortit de la douche, se frictionna avec sa serviette et revêtit les habits que Remus lui avait donné.

Au moment de sortir de la pièce, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui renvoya une image semblant sortie d'un cauchemar :

Il ne restait presque rien du fringuant Sirius Black d'autrefois. Vraisemblablement amaigri par toutes ces années passées à Azkaban, la chevelure mal entretenue, la peau blême, de lourdes cernes bleu nuit sous un regard fiévreux, rien dans son aspect actuel ne rappelait que Sirius avait été un redoutable charmeur d'une beauté sans pareille pendant sa jeunesse. La longue période de proximité avec la mort avait profondément altérer le pouvoir redoutable de son regard. Ses prunelles argentées semblaient avoir perdues cette petite étincelle caractéristique de sa personne, cette étincelle aussi attirante qu'insaisissable. Aucun sentiment autre que la tristesse ne se lisait à présent dans ses yeux.

Une seule chose en lui n'avait pas changé : son sourire avait toujours vingt ans.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain qui s'avérait être dans l'appartement que Remus louait à Poudlard, Sirius retrouva son ami dans la cuisine, attablé, portant une tasse fumante à ses lèvres. Silencieusement, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Un ange passa.

Sentant le regard intense de Remus posé sur lui, il se retourna, un infime sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais… lâcha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Remus rapprocha sa chaise de Sirius et l'attira à lui. Agréablement surpris par cet élan presque fraternel, Sirius se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du lycanthrope.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun des deux amis ne semblaient vouloir rompre le contact. Soudain, Remus se tortilla pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'Animagus. C'est qu'il a encore de la force l'animal, pensa-t-il en souriant. Finalement il arriva à se dégager, laissant là un Sirius quelque peu désappointé.

-Quel mauvais hôte je fais tu ne trouves pas ? Un peu d'émotion et j'en oublierais presque de t'offrir une tasse de thé.

Sirius accepta sa proposition avec joie et, sirotant tranquillement leur boisson en discutant du bon vieux temps, on aurait cru voir deux amis qui ne se seraient jamais quittés.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La vie reprit tranquillement son cours à Poudlard. Deux jours après avoir été retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, Sirius et Peter Pettigrow furent conduis au Ministère, le procès devant être révisé. Les deux hommes avaient été mis sous Veritaserum. Sirius Black fut alors jugé non coupable des meurtres des Potter, de Pettigrow et d'une dizaine de moldus. Toutes les charges détenues contre lui furent abandonnées. Pettigrow, quant à lui, avoua les faits et fut envoyé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.

Vivant avec Remus, son ami de toujours, on aurait pu croire que Sirius vivait à présent une vie des plus agréables. Pourtant, il n'en était pas tout à fait ainsi. Céleste l'inquiétait plus que tout autre chose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Par un bel après midi d'hivers, Sirius décida de passer à l'attaque…

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Remus, enroulé dans une couverture au bord de la cheminée du salon, sembla se désintéresser de son livre et lança un regard soupçonneux à l'Animagus.

-Pardon ? murmura-t-il.

-A Céleste… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle devienne comme…

Il chercha ses mots, confus.

-…Comme elle est maintenant…

Le loup-garou marqua une pause, observant le visage de Sirius. Il pouvait y lire un profond bouleversement. Il se doutait bien que ce moment allait finir par arriver. Mais pas si tôt pensa-t-il.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, de manière à avoir le visage de Sirius à sa hauteur. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Pour Sirius s'en était trop. Il avait besoin de savoir la cause du mal-être de son ancienne amie. Son émotion était tellement forte qu'il se jeta aux pieds de Remus.

-Remus j'ai besoin de savoir. Dis le moi je t'en supplie !

Son ton se faisait presque suppliant à présent.

Sans réfléchir, Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, Sirius enfouit sa tête dans le cou du lycanthrope, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Remus avait apprit lorsqu'il était jeune que ce geste avait un effet calmant sur l'Animagus. Il ne bougea pas, le laissant rompre l'étreinte lui-même lorsqu'il le souhaiterait.

Finalement, Sirius se ressaisit. Il se redressa, s'excusant de son comportement. Il vrilla son regard argenté dans les prunelles ambrées de Remus. Les joues de celui-ci vinrent s'orner d'une jolie teinte rose pâle. Remus n'avait jamais supporté certaines intensités du regard de l'Animagus.

-Je suis prêt à tout entendre, déclara gravement Sirius.

Remus sembla chercher ses mots.

-Je crois que Céleste est une personne qui a vécu beaucoup de moments sombres. Dans son enfance notamment… Et…il y a maintenant plus d'une décennie, lorsque…lorsque James et Lily ont été assassiné et lorsque tout le monde t'a cru coupable de les avoir livrés à Voldemort et d'avoir tué Peter,…Céleste a cessé de parler.

Remus avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans lâcher Sirius du regard. Celui-ci paraissait comme bouleversé.

-Elle a perdu l'usage de la parole ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Non… Enfin je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'elle a arrêté de parler. Délibérément… Lorsque tout cela est arrivé, je l'ai retrouvé recroquevillée devant ma porte à Pré-au-Lard. Severus et moi l'avons donc recueillie. Nous nous sommes occupés d'elle durant tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que je sois nommé professeur. Après ça, elle est venue habiter à Poudlard avec nous. Elle est devenue comme notre fille en quelque sorte.

Sirius resta bouche-bée. Qui l'aurait cru ? Remus et Snape vivaient ensembles et apparemment étaient bien plus que des colocataires.

-Alors comme ça Snape et toi, vous avez « adopté » Céleste si je comprends bien ? demanda-t-il goguenard.

-Imagine ce que tu veux Padfoot, répondit Remus en souriant. Mais sache que je suis heureux comme ça. On a grandit depuis…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape est l'homme de ta vie, mon Moony, s'amusa Sirius. Tant mieux si tu es heureux avec lui. Tu le mérites…

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton mélancolique. L'ancien prisonnier sembla plonger dans ses pensées.

Remus observa longuement Sirius. Il sut tout de suite ce qui le tracassait.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu ne mériterais pas quelqu'un ?

Sirius releva la tête en souriant pour scruter le regard du lycanthrope. Apparemment il ne plaisantait pas.

-Qui voudrait de moi Moony ? fit-il, redevenant sérieux. Qui voudrait vivre avec un ancien d'Azkaban comme moi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Quelqu'un qui saurait la vérité sur toi…

Sirius frémit à cette réponse.

-Je ne…

-Tu vois très bien de qui je parle, assena Remus. Je parle d'une personne qui a vu en toi, qui a su y déceler la part de vérité afin de la montrer au monde entier. Je parle d'une personne qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer ton attention, qui ne savait pas qu'elle hantait tes pensées depuis que tu l'avais rencontré cette fameuse nuit. Je parle d'une personne dont la vie s'est arrêtée il y a maintenant plus de dix ans et dont l'âme s'effrite encore aujourd'hui depuis qu'elle t'a revu !

Le ton de Remus était dur et ferme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius ne trouva rien à répliquer. Par son discours, Remus avait pointé l'essentiel. Il avait frappé fort, là où ça faisait mal. Ses yeux pâles s'emplirent soudainement de larmes.

-Tu crois vraiment que Cél…

Sa voix se fit chevrotante. Il ne put finir sa phrase.

La réaction de l'Animagus surpris Remus, bien qu'il ne regrettait pas ses paroles.

-Ce que je crois, lui dit-il doucement, c'est que Céleste est restée en vie dans l'espoir de te revoir vivant et en homme libre. Tu as été sa raison de vivre ces dix dernières années.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Sirius à la manière d'un enfant.

Remus lui sourit, énigmatique.

-Je le sais, c'est tout… Et toi, de ton côté, pensais-tu souvent à elle à Azkaban ?

A cette question, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Remus passa alors un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-Répond moi s'il-te-plait ? Je suis là pour t'aider, murmura-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça.

Un large sourire s'étendit alors sur les lèvres de Remus. Il se leva brusquement et tendit une main à son ami. Celui-ci la saisit et se remit sur ses pieds.

-Va la voir Sirius… Il le faut… Tu le mérites, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Mais Moony… murmura-t-il, gêné. Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas exprimer mes sentiments.

Cette remarque fit rire le lycanthrope.

-Mais enfin Padfoot, je veux bien croire que tes années à Azkaban ne t'ont pas aidé mais je tiens à te signaler que tu avais les trois quarts de la population féminine à tes pieds à Poudlard.

-Je ne m'intéressais qu'à Céleste à l'époque. Je n'arrivais pas être sérieux avec elle, tu te rappelles ?

-Ce dont je me rappelle c'est que tu aurais du aller lui dire ce que tu ressentais quand tu étais plus jeune, fit-il en riant. Maintenant tu vas filer lui parler ou je te fais dormir dans l'appartement de Severus si tu ne reviens pas avec elle.

-En gros c'est une mise à l'épreuve.

Remus lui donna une tape amicale derrière la tête avant de le pousser vers la porte. Les deux amis riaient comme deux enfants.

Avant de partir, Sirius se tourna une dernière fois vers son ami :

- Souhaite-moi bonne chance, dit-il.

-Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin, répondit Remus en souriant.

-Tu comptes vraiment me faire dormir chez Snape si j'échoue ?

Le lycanthrope scruta les yeux un peu inquiets de son Animagus préféré.

-Il ne me servirait plus à rien en plusieurs morceaux, déclara-t-il goguenard.

-Mais quel perv…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte manquant de se refermer sur son nez.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. En espérant qu'il y en aura d'autres... ^^


	2. Retrouvailles

**Salutation tout le monde !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre aussi long que le précédent (donc pas trop long dsl)**

**J'espère que les "aventures" de nos compères vous plairont.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Céleste. Tout est à JK Rowling  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Transformé en chien, Sirius descendait tranquillement les escaliers en trottinant. Il n'était pas pressé. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour aborder Céleste.

« Et pas la peine de demander de l'aide à Remus » pensa-t-il.

Il est vrai que Remus s'était toujours montré très avare en conseils en matière de séduction. Soit disant que Sirius se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

On aurait pu facilement croire que Sirius se plaisait d'être un véritable tombeur et avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait à ses pieds. Les trois quarts de la gente féminine de Poudlard se seraient damner pour avoir un simple regard, recevoir un signe traduisant un quelconque intérêt de la part de l'Animagus.

Evidemment, son orgueil flatté ainsi, Sirius se plaisait à jouer ce rôle de séducteur à qui personne ne résiste.

Pourtant, à l'époque, il y en avait une qui résistait coûte que coûte à ses avances. Elle ne lâchait vraiment rien. Aucune fille à part Céleste n'avait refusé de sortir avec Sirius. Et pour simplifier l'affaire, Sirius faisait partie des personnes qui ne désire que ce qu'elles ne peuvent pas obtenir.

Il se mit donc en tête de la courtiser jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille cède. Mais elle n'en fit rien, repoussant ses avances jour après jour.

Jamais Sirius n'avait essuyé d'échecs. Pourtant, il fallait bien s'y résoudre : Céleste n'accepterait jamais rien de lui autre qu'une profonde amitié.

La jeune fille étant proche de Remus, Sirius et elle devinrent vite de grands amis. Céleste se révéla être une personne qui semblait aimer rire autant que vivre. Et ce qui était particulièrement étonnant c'est qu'elle se passionnait pour la culture moldue, sans pour étant être issue d'une modeste famille de sorciers.

Les années passèrent, sans que l'amitié qui reliait Remus, Sirius et Céleste ne s'en trouve altérer. Ils avaient grandi tous les trois mais il paraissait évidemment qu'ils passeraient le restant de leur vie ensembles.

Pourtant, une fois chiffonnait Sirius depuis longtemps. Il savait au fond de lui que Céleste ne lui était pas insensible. Mais comment faire pour qu'elle lui avoue ?

Remus, comprenant la détresse de son ami lui avait conseillé de foncer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais maintenant que Sirius traversait tout Poudlard, à sa recherche, il en était moins sûr.

Son flaire développé parvint à identifier le parfum de Céleste. Il suivit cette odeur. Il se rendit compte qu'il descendait de plus en plus dans les entrailles du château. La température avait baissé et l'air avait un parfum de renfermé.

Soudain, il rencontra une porte et constata que la fragrance qu'il humait depuis un moment s'arrêtait là : dans le cachot de Snape.

Sirius reprit forme humaine et colla son oreille contre le battant de bois.

Des petits bruits de fioles s'entrechoquant ainsi qu'une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde montaient de la pièce.

L'Animagus frappa à la porte.

Quelqu'un à l'intérieur (on se demande qui) laissa échapper un juron. Des bruits de pas rapides se rapprochèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Snape on ne peut plus désappointé.

« Black !, déclara-t-il, dédaigneux. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette impromptue et ô combien non désirée visite ?

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé la vigueur de tes vingt ans mon cher Snape, ironisa Sirius. Je te dérange en pleine préparation je crois ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je cherche Céleste. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle se trouve ici. »

Sur ces paroles, il se pencha en avant, observant la pièce. Snape comprit ses intentions et referma brusquement la porte, manquant de peu les doigts de Sirius.

« Mais t'es pas bien ! s'écria l'Animagus. T'as failli me bousiller les doigts.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse un chien entrer dans mon labo !

-Un chien non, mais un loup-garou oui apparemment… se moqua Sirius. Aller, laisse-moi entrer. On ne va pas remettre ça quand même. On a plus dix ans, non ? »

Snape fulminait, mais Sirius avait raison, bien que cela lui en coûte de l'avouer.

« Et maintenant que tu vis avec Remus, continua l'Animagus, il va bien falloir qu'on se supporte alors pourquoi ne pas mettre notre querelle aux oubliettes ? »

A ces mots, il tendit une main à Snape. Celui-ci la regarda comme si elle allait le mordre avant de scruter les yeux de Sirius. Il paraissait vraisemblablement sérieux.

Mettant son amour-propre de côté, il saisit la main qui s'offrait à lui et la serra sans chaleur. Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Sache que c'est pour Remus que je fais ça.

-Fais le pour qui tu veux, ça m'est égal. Maintenant emmène-moi voir Céleste. »

Le ton de Sirius était sans équivoques. C'était bien un ordre qu'il venait de lancer à Snape.

Contre toute attente, celui-ci s'écarta de la porte, libérant le passage et pénétra dans le laboratoire, Sirius à sa suite.

« En fait, je dois avouer que tu vas pouvoir m'être utile ! »

Sirius voulu répliquer mais un seul regard de Snape lui rappela leur poignée de mains.

« Où est Céleste ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas bien loin. Mais suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une pièce exiguë et sombre. Le regard de Sirius s'attarda sur les multiples fioles qui ornaient les étagères. Un étrange sentiment pouvant possiblement s'apparenter à du dégout l'envahit.

« Et dire que je m'étais juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds ici. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La voix sourde de Snape résonna dans son dos.

« Viens voir au lieu de râler. » grogna-t-il.

Sirius vint se placer à côté du professeur de potions. Celui-ci mélangeait avec applications une solution jaunâtre qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle.

« Ceci, déclara Snape d'un ton qu'il devait vraisemblablement utiliser lorsqu'il faisait son cours, est du _Voxamagnitus_. Habituellement utilisée pour adoucir et magnifier les voix des chanteurs, acteurs ou comédiens, une dose importante permet aux victimes, blessées à la gorge notamment, de retrouver la parole. »

Il gratifia Sirius d'une œillade supérieure et continua.

« Après mûres réflexions et sur les conseils de Dumbledore, Remus et moi avons décidé d'administrer cette potion à Céleste, afin que sa voix redevienne ce qu'elle était autrefois.

-Et ça va marcher ? questionna Sirius, inquiet

-Les trois perroquets sur lesquels j'ai pratiqué les tests ont réussi à jacasser normalement immédiatement. »

Snape se pencha au dessus du chaudron fumant et introduit une petite quantité de potion dans une fiole.

« Et pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas donné cette potion plus tôt ? demanda Sirius.

-On a bien essayé figure-toi Black, fit Snape, hautain. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous n'avons rien tenté alors que tu croupissais à Azkaban.

-Te fatigue pas. Je ne réponds pas à la provocation, répondit Sirius d'un ton un peu trop détaché pour être sincère. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussit ?

-Elle est bornée. Elle refuse de la prendre.

-Tu m'étonnes. C'est pas une question d'être bornée ou non. Enfin Snape, tu as vu la tête de ce truc ? C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas l'avaler.

-C'est là que tu entres en jeu Black, susurra méchamment Severus. Remus t'as sans doute raconté pourquoi Céleste ne parlait plus.

-Oui un p…

-Ainsi donc, coupa Snape sans ménagement, il apparaitrait évident que Céleste accepte de prendre cette potion maintenant que tu es revenu, d'autant plus que c'est toi qui va lui administrer. »

Severus se tourna vers Sirius afin de jauger sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne vas quand même pas imaginer que je vais lui faire avaler ce truc ! Tu m'as prit pour qui !

-Pour ''quoi'' serait plus exact. »

Sirius décocha un regard noir à Snape.

« Va te faire fo…

-Je croyais que tu ne répondais pas à la provocation. » répliqua Severus avec un sourire mauvais.

Rageur, Sirius attrapa la fiole de potion posée sur la table.

« Amène-moi à elle ! »

Savourant cette petite victoire sur l'ex-prisonnier, Snape lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un salon. Tout y était vert ou argenté et les livres de potions côtoyaient plusieurs blasons de Serpentard ainsi qu'une affiche dédicacée de Panoramix.

« On se demande bien dans quelles maisons tu te trouvais à l'époque, fit remarquer Sirius, sarcastique.

-Tais-toi Black. On n'est pas là pour parler déco. Assied-toi là deux minutes, le temps que j'aille la chercher.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle se repose, dans la chambre. »

Sirius ne put empêcher la naissance d'un sentiment de jalousie, à l'évocation de Céleste en train de dormir dans la chambre de Snape. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté une chose pareille à l'égard de l'Animagus.

Celui-ci commençait à se sentir nerveux, tournant inlassablement la fiole dans ses mains. Ces quelques minutes lui parurent une éternité.

Soudain, des petits bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Snape et Céleste arrivaient.

Il entendit d'ailleurs murmurer que quelqu'un souhaitait la voir. Avait-elle deviné que c'était lui ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Céleste apparue sur le pas de la porte, escortée de Severus. Sirius déposa rapidement la potion sur le guéridon le plus proche et se leva de son fauteuil. En proie à une vive émotion, il ne sait que faire. Devait-il aller à sa rencontre ou laisser Céleste venir à lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il choisit la deuxième solution.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Sirius eut tout le temps pour la détailler. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ait beaucoup changé depuis la fois dernière. Elle avait peut-être coupé un peu ses cheveux bruns, mais à part ça, elle était restée la même. Sa silhouette était inchangée, tout comme son regard, demeuré d'un marron pétillant.

Un voile passa sur son visage, l'éclairant étrangement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et tout naturellement, elle s'approcha de Sirius.

Lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Céleste vint s'asseoir sur le canapé et attrapa son bras, l'incitant à faire de même.

Sirius remarqua qu'un frisson avait parcouru la jeune fille, lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Tout doucement, il approcha sa main de son visage. Lentement, il en suivit les contours, frôlant la courbe de sa gorge, avant de venir caresser une joue qui se colora d'un joli rose.

Cette réaction le fit sourire. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Maintenant son visage face au sien, il vrilla ses prunelles argentées dans celles ambrées de la jeune fille. Céleste lui attrapa alors les mains et l'attira à elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans la chevelure brune de Sirius, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Ils desserrèrent enfin leur étreinte.

Céleste sembla vouloir murmurer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Apercevant la potion, elle lança un regard interrogateur à Severus qui observait la scène depuis son fauteuil. Il fit un signe à Sirius.

Celui-ci attrapa la fiole de potion et la présenta à Céleste. Elle la saisit, la jaugeant avec méfiance.

« Souhaites-tu retrouver ta voix Céleste ? » lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

Il scruta son regard. Elle paraissait déterminée. Mais à faire quoi.

Tout doucement, elle déboucha la fiole. Elle ne put retenir une moue de dégout lorsqu'elle la porte à ses lèvres, chose qui fit sourire les deux spectateurs.

Elle avale difficilement le contenu et fut forcée de s'appuyer sur Sirius, prise d'étourdissements.

« Snape ! appela-t-il, inquiet. C'est normal ce genre de réaction ?

-Tout va bien pour l'instant. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Je n'ai jamais raté une seule potion de toute ma vie.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me rassure pas des masses ce que tu racontes.

-Arrête de t'énerver, pour l'instant tout va b… »

Snape se tut soudainement. Céleste avait une violente quinte de toux et semblait lutter pour pouvoir respirer.

Ne sachant que faire, Sirius lui tapa dans le dos.

« Mais non andouille ! cria Severus. Elle n'est pas en train de s'étouffer ! C'est un des derniers effets de la potion. Alors laisse la tousser tranquille, tu veux ! »

En effet, comme pour illustrer ses propos, Céleste arrêta subitement de tousser et un juron rauque semblable à un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Cela fit rire Sirius.

« Ca va mieux, fit-il goguenard.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire Sirius ! On dirait que j'ai une voix de fumeur alcoolique.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi. »

Un ange passa.

Céleste fit mine de jeter un regard noir à Sirius mais n'y parvient pas tant son sourire l'en empêchait. Lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, elle lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. L'histoire est enfin en place !**

**Sirius va pouvoir partir en chasse. Et c'est pas gagné...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je vais essayer de commencer le prochain dans 2-3 jours afin de le poster dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.**

**Bizz à tous et bon premier mai même si ce n'est que demain !**


End file.
